Ventisca
by FizzMalfoy
Summary: Crees que nadie te ve. Crees que es un secreto. ¿Pero hasta que punto las vidas se entrelazan? Todo parece ser una mañana tranquila en la Madriguera, o eso piensan nuestros protagonistas quienes tienen ciertos encuentros extravagantes.
1. Excusas

**Ventisca**

La madera desgastada, la pintura de las paredes descolorida, las cortinas semiabiertas con un estampado floral que cubrían la ventana situada encima del fregadero y los majestuosos árboles que se veían a través de la ventanita de la puerta que daba al jardín.

Esa imagen se repetía cada día que cruzaba la cocina de la Madriguera a las seis de la mañana cuando todos aún dormían.

Ya era una costumbre, la rutina que había adoptado durante los días de escuela seguía en vacaciones.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la casa sabía de aquel momento de privacidad, simplemente por eso, porque era un momento privado. Pero estaba segura que aun que lo supieran, ninguno se levantaría a esas horas tempestivas de la mañana.

Recorrió el vasto césped mientras observaba los tonos azulados que adoptaba el cielo a esas horas.

Pasaba una brisa fresca acompañada de la humedad de la noche.

Paró en seco en medio del jardín.

Retiró un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el viento.

Se frotó con las manos los brazos y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aspiró profundamente el aire y dio media vuelta camino hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro volvió a cruzar la cocina y se encaminó hacia el salón. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y cogió su libro de runas antiguas que siempre dejaba encima de la mesita central para esas ocasiones.

Se acomodó en el sofá y apoyó el libro en su regazo abriéndolo por la página doscientos cuatro.

Y empezó a contar. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Y diez.

Y allí apareció, como cada día, aquel pelirrojo que le robaba el sueño. Era bromista, irresponsable, alborotador...

Por eso le gustaba tanto, porque era todo lo contrario a ella: responsable, seria, trabajadora y seguidora a las normas.

Con las manos en los bolsillos avanzó con paso lento hasta sentarse en el sofá de delante de la chica. Al sentarse adoptó una postura informal, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo y las piernas separadas entre si.

La observó durante unos minutos, los suficientes para grabar en su mente ese rostro que tanto le agradaba.

-Deberías ir al médico por esa incontinencia urinaria-dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-He bajado porque tenía sed-contestó él fijando su vista en unas espadas que colgaban de la pared encima de la chimenea.

-Ah, pues me parece que el grifo está en la cocina.

-Vaya, debería pasar más tiempo en esta casa-ahora fijó su mirada hacia la chica que levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Por curiosidad...¿Qué excusa inventarás mañana?-volvió a centrarse en su libro. El fingió dudar durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, veo que lo de ir al baño ya está muy usado... creo que mañana tendré una pesadilla y no podré volver a dormir.

-¿Un Gryffindor sin dormir por una pesadilla? Que poco valiente...

-No creo que tú pudieras volver a dormir nunca más después de ver a un Hagrid con batín rosa, la cara llena de crema hidratante y dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos...

-¡No seas cruel, es nuestro amigo!-dijo la chica entre risas cerrando el libro.

-Eso no quita lo otro- ahora el chico se levantó y, dando un pequeña vuelta alrededor de la mesilla central se situó delante del sofá de Hermione.

Ésta se incorporó y dejó el libro a un lado.

El chico se inclinó hasta quedar en la altura de ella y suavemente posó sus labios contra los de la chica, besándolos tiernamente.

Se separó unos pocos centímetros para observarla mejor. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y al momento George la tomó por los muslos y la elevó con una pequeña sacudida.

Ella al instante cruzó sus piernas en la espalda de él y colocó sus manos en la nuca del chico.

Volvieron a cruzar una mirada y después empezaron a besarse. Besos cortos y rápidos esparcidos por la cara, el cuello, la nuca...

El chico la condujo por una de las puertas que conducían a una especie de almacén que no solían usar, chocando con paredes, jarrones y cosas que no habían visto nunca pero en ese momento estorbaban demasiado.

Allí con un golpe de varita y un par de hechizos quedaron aislados del resto de la casa y a partir de ahí Hermione Granger ya no poseía una rutina privada, sino dos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el primer capítulo de Ventisca. Espero que hayáis podido llegar hasta aquí sanos y salvos, si no podéis demandarme, eso sí, ¡a través de un review! x)

Tengo dos o tres capítulos más escritos, y he de reconocer que este es el que menos me gusta ¡pero es necesario para los siguientes!

También quería decir que para entender mejor la estructura del fic esperéis el segundo capítulo, ¡creo que no supe explicarlo bien en el sumary!

En fin, ¡acepto críticas!

-Fizz-


	2. Madera

_**Madera**_

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

Últimamente siempre despertaba así, debería hacer algo para dejar de hacerlo.

Giró perezosamente hacia la derecha y observó una cama vacía, cada día lo mismo.

Después giró hacia la izquierda y cogió el despertador digital muggle que le había regalado su padre en su último cumpleaños: unos números de gran tamaño de color rojo marcaban las seis y media.

Dejó el despertador en la mesilla, e incorporándose dio un gran bostezo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó un batín de color rojo mientras volvía a bostezar.

Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras y antes de llegar a la última se aproximó hacia la pared, sacando la cabeza observó la misma escena de cada mañana: Hermione estirada en el sofá leía su libro de ruinas antiguas mientras Fred o George (desde su lugar le era más difícil de lo habitual distinguirlos) la observaba detenidamente.

Una vez que se aseguró que ninguno de los dos advertía su presencia se escabulló a la cocina y sigilosamente abrió la puerta que daba al jardín.

Al primer contacto se estremeció por el frío de la mañana, pero al cabo de unos minutos consiguió habituarse.

Mientras cruzaba el jardín con paso acelerado, miles de preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones bombardeaban su cabeza sin cesar, miles de cuestiones que se repetían cada mañana y en ninguna conseguían resolverse.

Llegó al pequeño cobertizo que el señor Weasley había construido unos años atrás.

Giró el pomo y apoyó su espalda en la puerta para hacer más fuerza y así poder abrirla.

Allí distinguió una silueta, alta, corpulenta, de piel morena y ojos azules.

El sujeto en cuestión dio media vuelta y la miró desafiante como todo buen Slytherin.

Después de un largo silencio Blaise Zabinni habló:

-Cada día que pasa este lugar me parece más patético...-el chico miró con asco su alrededor.

-Si no te gusta no sé porque vienes cada mañana-contestó la chica cerrando la puerta apoyándose en ella.

-Porque sé que me necesitas...-dijo él con tono seductor acercándose a la menor de los Weasley.

-No seas creído Zabinni, quien necesita a alguien eres tú, y ese alguien soy yo-la chica dio una vuelta a la llave que estaba en la pequeña cerradura y avanzó unos pasos-además...no soy yo quien se arriesga a que la deshereden por esto...

-¿Estás segura?- ahora unos pocos centímetros los separaban el uno del otro- no sé si lo sabías pero... nadie de mi familia me dice lo que debo o lo que no debo hacer...

-¿En serio?-la chica sonrió burlona y rozó los labios con los del chico- y si yo te digo que debes besarme...

-Tú no formas parte de mi familia-y acto seguido el chico colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella y la otra en su cintura acercándola hasta pegarla contra él y empezó con un beso agresivo y dominante.

La chica colocó sus dos manos en la cabeza de él, acercándolo más y haciendo el beso más intenso.

Él, sin separarse de ella, hizo que retrocedieran unos pasos hasta llegar a una mesa donde la dejó.

Ella, entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de él, con una mano en su nuca y la otra apoyada en su pecho.

Sus movimientos eran bruscos, tanto, que algunas herramientas muggles que habían situadas encima de la mesa empezaron a caer.

Pero ellos no pensaban en aquello ni mucho menos.

Sabían que iban a contrarreloj y que cada movimiento suponía un instante menos juntos.

-Pecosa-le dijo él con dificultad a causa de su agitada respiración mientras se separaba- tengo que irme, se ha hecho tarde.

-No...Aún no...-contestó ella haciendo pucheros.

-Mañana volvemos a vernos a la misma hora- y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

El chico fue con paso ligero hacía la puerta y una vez la hubo abierto oyó detrás de él la voz de Ginny.

-¡Eh Zabbini!-dijo ella con voz autoritaria peligrosamente parecida a la de Molly- que no se te ocurra dejarme así mañana.

El chico sonrió, al parecer de la pelirroja, muy sexy y se despidió de ella guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Una nueva pareja en este cap. y con ella una persona que sospecha la relación de Hermione.

Sé que este ha sido también muy cortito pero para el próximo empiezan a ser más largos (y también decir que es mi favorito de los tres primeros!).

No podré actualizar hasta finales de agosto así que pido paciencia para las personas que sigan la historia!  
:)

Atentamente:

-Fizz-


End file.
